


Monumento aos Potter

by Bianca_Blanclove7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bianca_Blanclove7/pseuds/Bianca_Blanclove7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este é apenas um pedaço do Dia das Bruxas, não há lugar real no tempo, apenas Harry sendo jovem e inofensivamente ignorante a sua própria história.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monumento aos Potter

**Monumento aos Potter**

 

> _Neste local, na noite de 31 de outubro de 1981,_
> 
> _Lília e Thiago Potter perderam a vida._
> 
> _Seu filho, Harry, é o único bruxo_
> 
> _A ter sobrevivido à maldição da morte._
> 
> _Esta casa, invisível aos trouxas, foi mantida_
> 
> _Em ruínas como um monumento aos Potter_
> 
> _E uma lembrança da violência_
> 
> _Que destruiu sua família_

\- Porque você esta toda de preto? – perguntou o garoto de olhos verdes brilhantes, eles tinham uma cor única e encantadora para todos que a olhassem, infelizmente, eles ficavam escondidos por trás de um horrível óculos redondo.

\- Bom dia para você também – retrucou a garota de olhos negros profundos, como se todo o universo vivesse dentro deles, e talvez ele vivesse.

\- Bom dia Líriam, porque você esta toda de preto? – respondeu o garoto se levantando da cama de dossel, eles estavam em um dormitório circular, era cedo porque o sol mal nascera e todas as cortinas das outras quatro camas estavam fechadas, sinalizando que os outros alunos do segundo ano ainda dormiam. Mas isso não era tudo, em volta das outras camas tinha um campo mágico separando os dois lados, provavelmente uma proteção para impedir que eles acordassem com a conversa.

Líriam sorriu para o garoto, que rolou os olhos e lhe deu as costas por alguns segundos, pegando uma troca de roupas do malão que estava nos pés de sua cama.

\- Você nunca desiste de uma pergunta, não é mesmo Harry? – ele sorriu, mas continuou em silencio esperando por sua resposta. Líriam suspirou.

\- Estou toda de preto porque estou de luto, agora vá se arrumar para a festa – o menino parou por alguns segundos, refletindo sobre a resposta, antes de assentir e ir em direção ao banheiro, ele tinha uma festa pra ir no final daquela noite.

Afinal era Halloween.


End file.
